In Which We Are Revealed
by You'llseemeasastar
Summary: Chase gets sick while on the elite force and ends up finding himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the start of my new story: In Which We Are Revealed.** **It's about Chase and the elite force. He also finds himself... So this is the only chapter in book form, the rest is like poetry. Choppy. I know this is short, but the others will be much longer.**

 **without further ado...**

Skylar P.O.V.

Chase has been acting strangely lately. After quitting being mission leader, he was fine. Now, 5 weeks later, he is anywhere that isn't. His voice is hoarse, but he hardly talked since a week ago. He seems to get really bad headaches all the time. His eyes don't sparkle when he looks up, which he hardly ever does. I'm starting to think he's depressed.

Bree P.O.V.

It has been a while since Chase left his mission leader spot open. But now, he seems gone. Like he is in space, and he can't come back to Earth. I don't know if he is sick, or sick out of his mind. Honestly, I am not freaking out as much as I should be. It's wouldn't be the first time Chase looked so lonely.

Kaz POV.

Chase looks sick. Or dead. All I know.

Oliver POV.

Ever since Chase stole my spotlight, I have not cared as much as I should. He stole my girl. But he looks broken inside. I don't know if I have anything good to say about Chase right now.

 **I know it's sups short but the rest will be longer and most in Chase's P.O.V.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey 2nd chap. Thank u for reviews!**

He waits. He watches.

He coughs.

He smiles.

His voice, though hoarse, is loud and brave.

His eyes ask a question.

He yells.

He doesn't care what they think.

He is not depressed.

He is sad.

For the people he didn't save.

For the people he couldn't save.

For his family.

For everyone.

Everyone had a sadness inside.

One blow can bring down a card tower.

He was only a card.

Toppling down.

Fluttering away in the breeze.

Falling to the ground.

Nobody would pick him up.

But they did.

But only to blow him away.

His head ached.

He sat down.

On the edge of the tower.

Not quite willing himself to fall.

He is stronger than that.

He hopes he is.

But lies.

Like pennies.

Dropped.

Now, worthless.

Corroded.

Junk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is more about his illness. Happy reading!**

He felt feverish.

His body shivered violently.

He couldn't breathe.

He breath came in fast gasps.

He quieted it.

No one should hear.

His agony was silent.

His heart would pound.

They would care.

They would notice.

They have.

But he can't.

Can't let them see the truth.

His coughs.

Bloody.

His breaths.

Painful.

The fever sending waves of pain.

A seizure.

It was getting worse.

They would care.

They would care.

They would care.

He wasn't alone.

He had a family.

Who didn't need him.

Who were jealous.

He couldn't be happy.

They would be jealous of him.

Every time.

Oliver.

Kaz.

Bree.

Even Skylar.

His hopes.

Dashed.

Against the rocks.

Drowning.

Like the girl.

The one with the greenest eyes.

Reminded him of the other one.

Her best friend.

Red hair.

Spread against the rocks.

Her head bloody.

No breath.

No life.

No sign of the emerald eyes he fell in love with.

The girl he met the week before.

He loved her.

He kissed her.

A bomb.

Blew it up.

Sent her to the sea.

Drowned.

Dashed against the rocks.

He turned in his bed.

2 AM.

They will notice.

They will care.

He smiled wryly.

He couldn't be sick.

He was mission leader.

Oh.

Wait.

He gave it up.

His identity.

His title.

His hope.

He coughed quietly into his elbow.

His shirt came back bloody.

He couldn't live like this.

He was still shivering.

He felt the fever rise.

He was so tired.

He couldn't sleep.

He wanted to.

This was torture.

He would tell them.

They were hope.

He had none.


	4. Chapter 4

His breath was so hard to draw.

He sat on the rock.

By the ocean.

The sand.

Deserted.

Old tape lay on a bit of it.

 _Caution._

 _Warning._

If only there had been a warning.

Before she was in the sea.

Before she died.

His hope drowned with her.

His happiness.

Did they know of her?

Her name was like the sea.

Salty and Fresh.

He put his head in his hands.

He withdrew it.

Heat radiated from his skin.

He felt the familiar chill.

The shiver that wouldn't pass.

He couldn't smile.

Not when she was gone.

He knew.

He knew he was sick.

He knew he was tearing himself to pieces.

He knew that they had noticed.

He knew that he must tell them.

His breath hardly came except for a harsh, painful cough.

Of blood.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe…..

He saw blackness.

He woke.

He tasted blood.

He wheezed.

"Help."

It was his first word all week.

His voice was thready.

He had surrendered.

A fight.

That would last.

As long.

As he did.

He stopped.

He waited.

He coughed.

He hadn't drank water for so long.

He hadn't eaten.

He didn't want to.

Was he depressed?

Or something else.

His breath became fast and shallow, his heart pounding.

Fast.

He had somehow had managed to trudge back to the apartment.

He hadn't noticed.

His body felt hot.

And cold.

And...

He got to his room and lay on the bed.

Just in time.

The jerking.

He couldn't understand.

He felt horrible.

No breath.

Stop.


	5. Chapter 5

That was how they found him.

Bree had gone to wake Chase for a minor mission.

An apartment fire.

The fire department put it out immediately.

Chase wasn't so easily mended.

He was dying.

She found him on the bed.

His seizure had stopped after a long time.

She saw the blood.

She screamed.

Kaz rushed to her aid.

He ran to get Douglas.

And everyone else saw Douglas rushing to Chase's room with Kaz leading him fearfully.

Everyone heard Bree's scream.

Everyone heard Kaz's call for help.

They ran.

911.

Oh.

The paramedics came.

They loaded him on a backboard.

They hooked him up to oxygen.

Then a ventilator.

105.2 and rising.

Dying.

He still couldn't breathe.

Flatline.

Clear.

Charging.

Raise the force.

Charging.

Clear.

Over and over.

Finally.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Hospital.

Surgery.

Severe pneumonia.

Operations.

9 hours of waiting.

He flatlined twice.

Coma.

He is barely alive.

One of the worst cases possible.

He died.

He was brought back.

Adam and Leo were called. Mr. Davenport answered the phone.

1 month.

He woke.

A call came.

A woman named Jenny.

Her daughter had died.

She had known Chase.

Amber Silverson.

Chase didn't save her.

She died.

He let it go.

The past.

He got better slowly.

Car crash.

Unscathed.

He visits her grave every year.

Not on her death day.

Or Christmas.

Not her Birthday.

The anniversary of the day they met.

He gave her a locket.

She promised to keep it.

She wore it as she died.

He took it from her neck.

He placed it on her gravestone.

The elite force went on.

Mission Alert.

Macy Silverson.

Her little sister.

Chase died saving her.

He smiled.

She was a star in his sky.

He was a star in hers.

A feat may make us.

But in dying...

We are revealed.


End file.
